The present invention relates to the purification of corrosive gases generated by the decomposition of solid precursors and their concentration to a compressed form for storage and shipping without contamination.
Numerous chemical processes are used to produce high purity materials, and in particular contaminants free electronic grade materials, such as semiconductors, utilize highly reactive gas. One method of producing such high purity gases is by the calcining of a solid precursor in which the contaminants are rejected by either remaining as solids in the precursor or by phase segregation in the synthesis of the precursor.
Gases used to synthesize such materials are generally highly reactive, and hence can attack or corrode congenital hardware and equipment used in there production unless special precautions are taken in sealing the materials of construction of the equipment used to contain the synthetic process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing such corrosive gases from a high temperature reactor, at low partial pressure for subsequent pressurization for storage at higher, above atmospheric pressure without an intervening step of cryo-condensation to a solid.